fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Info Alice is one of the three offsprings of Samuel and Bianca. Her pesterum tag is . Appearance Alice is someone that dresses very simply. She actually has a more varied wardrobe than most characters, but still prefers her traditional outfit, which consists of a pink T-shirt, jeans and shoes. She has short hair that reaches her shoulder and a side-swept bang on her forehead. Personality Alice is better known for her very outgoing personality. She will not hesitate to try and befriend other people she comes across. She also tends to have a rather quirky personality and more often then not laughs at her own jokes. She does have a caring side, though, and she acts much like the team mother for her two brothers. Otherwise, she is very average in terms of personality and likes. Abilities Alice has the rare ability of possessing psychic-based powers, which no one is really sure where they came from. Her preffered tactic is to materialize the psychic energy into pink, plasma-like projectiles and fire them, though she can create solid barriers out of it, too. Other then that, she has other miscellaneous magic attacks she can use. Oddly enough, she also has many apple-based powers, which inspired her pester tag. She also seems to be unnaturally resistant to magic attacks for some reason. Notable relationships (To be done) RPG stats Alice has a somewhat odd stat distribution, with the potential to be a Glass Cannon or Lightning Bruiser depending on circumstances. She does have a good Magic stat and above average Speed and HP, but her Defense is unique in that it is very low against physical attacks but high against magical attacks. It means that she can defenitely take a few magical hits if she has to. However, she lacks any physical attacks and thus is restricted to magical attacks. She will also go down pretty quickly if hit by physical attacks. *HP: 49 *ATK: 26 *MAG: 58 *DEF: 41* *SPD: 47 *Against physical attacks, DEF becomes 26. Against magical attacks, DEF becomes 56. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Fires a wave of psychic energy to the enemy. ** - Charges for a turn before firing off a poweful blast of psychic energy, with high damage. ** - A psionic thunder attack that may stun the enemy. ** - Attacks with a blinding ray of light energy. May lower the enemy's accuracy. ** - Materializes a force field out of psychic energy, protecting the user or a teammate for a turn. ** - Shoots a stream of ball-shaped psychic energy at the enemy for 3 turns straight, dealing pretty high damage. However, it takes one turn to "spin up", and the user is slowed down by 25% for the entire duration of the attack. ** - Summons a pet, with various effects. The pets are the same as Samuel's. ** - A group healing spell. The more people it heals, the less effective the healing will be. ** - Cures the team of status aliments. ** - A magical apple that heals or revives an ally. ** - A weird apple that seem to originate from a certain old fairy tale from LDZX, featuring "Blue Moon" and her eight rangers. It inflicts poison on the enemy, but it sometimes may make it sleep instead. ** - Throws a seed at an enemy's feet. Two turns later, an apple tree will suddenly sprout, not only damaging the enemy but spreading apples that heal the entire team by 10%. *Weaponry **None *Traits ** - Reads the mind of the enemy and allows Alice to act accordingly. ** - Heals 10% of max HP at the end of each turn. Gallery Animu Samkids Art.jpg|Animu by A, Mori. Category:Protagonists Category:Splationians